Titan's Glory (Weapon)
Titan's Glory is a powerful melee weapon obtained after completion of the new Grandmaster Quest: Titan Gate. The quest features a new set of gods known as the Titans, semi-immortal beings who once ruled Runescape before the forecoming of Saradomin and Zamorak. Titans eventually tried to disrupt balance, prompting Guthix to banish them. Titan's Glory requires 75 Attack, 75 Magic, 75 Prayer and 75 Ranged to wield. It possesses the similar stats as the Abyssal Dagger but instead has a higher prayer bonus. The special attack summons a Titan (Level 600 - in PVE), (Level 126 in PVP) to strike your opponent for 10 seconds at the cost of 100% of your special attack bar. However, the special attack cannot be replenished by potions. It's unique special attack makes it one of the most prominent weapons in Runescape. Titan Gate Quest Length: Very Long Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster Requirements: * 80 Prayer * 88 Strength * 83 Herblore * 83 Agility * 90 Hitpoints Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II Other Requirements: * Gained access to the God Wars Dungeon in the past and fought one of the main bosses at least once. * You must beable to defeat a Level 600 Titan in a multi-combat zone. In addition, you must also survive an attack from a level 1000. '''Rewards: '''10 Quest Points, Titan's Glory, ability to wield Titan's Glory. Access to the Titan Gate, allowing you to fight Titans and to harvest their drops. Access to Olympia and full citizen ship. Boss Fight: The Titan will strike with two different attack variations: Magic and Ranged. Each animation distinguishes the attack type. You will need to defeat the various enemies around the Titan whilst watching it's attack animation and changing your prayer, similar to that of Jad. After defeating several Weakened Titan (Level 100), you will be challenged to a 1v1 by the Level 600 Titan. Part 2 of this boss fight will feature Melee, Magic and Ranged. The Titan will fight you with close combat but switches attack type frequently. The player will need to constantly watch for the enemy's animation. To seal away the titan, you will need to use the Key from Guthix and stab it into the zero health titan to finish it off. Olympia A godly realm, north of Runescape. Olympia can be accessed at the start of Titan's Glory and this is where the Titan's Gate, aswell as the town of Olympia is located. During the quest, players do not have full access to the town's resources until completion of the quest. Upon completion, players can mine Blessed Rocks, granting Runite Ore with a rare chance of receiving Gilded Ore. Gilded Ore can be sold or smithed into Gilded wear with the same smithing level as Rune. Olympia is also home to a major fishing area, aswell as agility, construction, hunter and runecrafting. Olympia resembles Mount Olympus from Greek Mythology. Players can use Olympia's banks and supplies shops after completion of the quest. You can also purchase exclusive wear and weapons from Athena in the Grand Hall. Titan Gate Titan Gate can be found in the most southern part of the island, disguised as a single rock. Upon inspecting it, you will reveal it to be part of an ancient door. Following onto a trail, you will discover an entrance into an underground facility, leading you directly to the Titan Gate. After the quest, you may re-enter the Gate and fight Level 100 Titans or Level 600 Titans. These have a chance of dropping pets, armour, weapons, gems and the legendary Thunder Cape.